Je n'aurai pas le temps
by Aria Lupin
Summary: Il y a des choses qu'on veut à tout prix obtenir. Ce soir, Hermione voulait une de ces choses-là. Écrit pour la sixième nuit du FoF.


_Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la sixième nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Temps". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris. Rejoignez-nous !_

_Le but du défi était d'écrire une fic en une heure de temps, idée, écriture et postage compris._

_Disclaimer__ : Rien à moi, ou presque._

_

* * *

_

**Je n'aurai pas le temps**

ｫ Professeur, professeur ｻ

Hermione courait dans le grand hall à la suite du Professeur McGonagal. Le dîner venait de se clôturer, et chacun regagnait petit à petit sa maison ou ses appartements. La directrice de Gryffondor s'arrêta au milieu du couloir et se tourna vers son élève. Celle-ci ralenti le pas et la rejoint, essoufflée.

ｫ Professeur McGonagal ｻ, haleta-t-elle ｫ J'aurais voulu vous entretenir aux sujets de mes options... ｻ

ｫ Mademoiselle Granger, je doute de Monsieur Rusard tolère que l'on court dans ces couloirs. Reprenez-vous et marchons jusqu'à mon bureau, voulez-vous? ｻ

Le jeune fille acquiesça et la suivit, le souffle court et les yeux baisés, piquée au vif par la remontrance de sa directrice de maison.

Arrivée devant une lourde porte en chêne, Minerva McGonagal sorti sa baguette, la fit tournoyer une ou deux fois et la rangea. Dans un cliquetis caractéristique, la porte s'ouvrit.

ｫ Après vous, mademoiselle Granger ｻ, intima-elle.

Hermione s'assit avec un air qu'elle voulait assuré mais qui restait timide. C'était la première fois qu'elle entrait dans ce bureau pour des raisons qui n'avaient rien de disciplinaires. Elle se sentait très petite dans le fauteuil qui avait été mis à sa disposition. Quand son professeur de métamorphose se fut assise à son tour, Hermione s'autorisa à prendre la parole.

ｫ Je voulais vous parler de mes options, professeur. Je sais que je n'ai le droit qu'à deux options, mais il m'est impossible de choisir. Le Soin aux Créatures Magiques me paraît essentiel. Je suis également très attirée par l'ﾉtude des Runes, l'Arithmencie et l'ﾉtude des Moldus, pour des raisons différentes. Et j'aimerais avoir un aperçu, si possible, de la Divination comme d'un complément à la magie traditionnelle. Je sais que cela fait beaucoup, mais je suis prête à travailler deux ou trois fois plus que les autres ｻ

ｫ Ce que vous faites déjà ｻ, ajouta McGonagal. ｫ Prenez un biscuit Mademoiselle Granger! ｻ

Hermione tendit la main vers la bonbonnière posée sur un coin du bureau et en sorti un cookie aux amandes qu'elle porta rapidement à sa bouche.

ｫ Vous êtes une élève brillante, Mademoiselle Granger. Votre requête, pour inhabituelle qu'elle soit, ne me surprend pas outre mesure. Vous êtes curieuse de bien des choses et c'est tout à votre honneur. Il y a pourtant deux points sur lesquels j'aimerais insister. Le premier est qu'il y a peut-être, parmi les options qui vous avez choisi, certaines matières moins... académiques qui valent peut-être le détour vu leur aspect original, mais qui sont moins fiables, magiquement parlant. Réfléchissez donc bien aux conséquences de votre décision.

L'autre problème est purement pragmatique. Aurez-vous, Mademoiselle Granger, assez de temps pour suivre tous les cours qui vous font envie? Certains ont lieu en même temps dans des endroits complètement différents. Comment allez-vous procéder? ｻ

Hermione se tortilla sur sa chaise. C'était justement la raison de sa venue.

ｫ Professeur, j'ai lu beaucoup de choses. Certains livres parlent de retourner dans le passé au moyen d'objets magique. J'ai pensé que Poudlard devait avoir entre ses murs un objet de cette sorte. Cela me serait très précieux. Si vous donnez votre accord à mes choix d'options, bien sur. ｻ

ｫ Je soumettrai votre demande au professeur Dumbledore. Je vous appellerai pour vous faire entendre sa décision à votre sujet. Connaissant votre envie d'apprendre, je ne pourrai qu'abonder dans votre sens. ｻ

Le coeur d'Hermione se serra. Elle avait réussi! Elle savait que dès le lendemain, elle aurait un Retourneur de Temps lui permettant d'étudier à loisir. Si Harry et Ron n'avait pas fait partie de sa vie, elle aurait marqué ce jour comme le plus beau de son existence.

ｫ Merci Professeur. ｻ

Elle termina son biscuit, se leva et quitta la pièce, un sourire aux lèvres. Désormais, elle aurait le temps.

* * *

_Merci de votre lecture. Nous savons qu'Hermione va regretter sa surcharge de travail et abandonner la Divination. Mais si elle n'avait pas fait cette demande explicite, Sirius aurait subit le terrible baiser du Détraqueur! _

_C'est pourquoi JKR n'a gentillement preté Sirius qui fera un gros bisous à chaque revieweuse en faisant le demande. Elle me doit bien ça._


End file.
